okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Samekichi
Samekichi (鮫吉)' '''is a humanoid shark and one of the main characters in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is Wadanohara's former familiar, and follows the group around in an attempt to scare them off for undisclosed reasons. Appearance Samekichi has somewhat long, messy, grayish-blue hair. His dorsal fin sticks out the top of his hair and is slightly more ragged looking that Sal's. His tail is also blueish grey and has some scars across it. He wears a black, fur trimmed jacket, with an oval containing a white anchor and a red streak across it on the upper arm. Underneath this he wears a light gray shirt and an anchor necklace. Near the cuffs of his jacket appear to be small fins. His pants are dark grey and he also wears a black belt, black gloves and black shoes. Personality Rough and blunt at first, Samekichi comes off as a harsh individual that seems as if he hates everyone and everything. However, this was just a ruse, as he simply wanted to maximize the chance for Wadanohara's safety in the game. He cares for her very much, and it's shown in the events of Normal Ending 2 that he values her more than anything else in the sea. He grows irate when people use Wadanohara and him for errands, but it doesn't seem like he hates them, even as going as far as asking Irena what kind of present he should get for Wadanohara, and inviting Tarako to listen to Wadanohara play piano at times. He also forgave Wadanohara's familiars for treating him so poorly during the first half the game, where he was trying to get Wadanohara out the Blue Sea without giving away why he needed her to. In his character description, he was said to do anything to protect Wadanohara. Background In Wadanohara's flashback, Samekichi is her former familiar. He loves her, but doesn't feel like showing it. He helps Wadanohara with some jobs she does, like getting an apple on Apple Isle for Wadanohara's mermaid friend, which he got mad about. When they returned, Tarako told Wadanohara hat he found treasure chests and left Samekichi. After those, he finally tells Wadanohara that he likes her and gives her a ocarina. Wadanohara has been wanting a portable instrument, so he got her one. Appearances * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Major Character, Minor Antagonist Relationships ''Wadanohara Cast *Wadanohara - Master. He is Wadanohara's first familiar and cares for her more than the entire ocean, going so far as to say that it's only because Wadanohara cares for the ocean that he will go out of his way to protect it. He has a painfully obvious crush on her but these feelings are left ignored due to Wadanohara's obliviousness. * Syakesan/Sal - Older Twin brother. Though they appeared to get along as children, after Sal's corruption by the Sea of Death the two become heavily estranged and share a mutual hatred for the other. * Fukami - Fellow familiar. Due to Fukami's jealousy he is often bullied by him. * Old - Father. Like the rest of the ocean, Samekichi is not aware that Old is his father. Other Characters *Idate - A one-time target to his bullying. Trivia *He is Sal's younger twin brother. * "Samekichi" is a nickname that Wadanohara gave him when he became her familiar. Quotes *"Wadanohara... You shouldn't be here... Leave this sea, right now." * "I never trusted you. But... I didn't think you were with them." (To Sal) * "...Wadanohara. ...You were wrong. I... If I... If I just had you there... What point is this sea if you're not in it? What point is this world..." (Normal End 2) * "Personally, I don't really care what happens to this sea... But... Since you love this sea... Since to you, it's so precious... Then, as your familiar, I will... protect it." (To Wadanohara) * ".....Right." References Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara Category:Animal/Other